


[podfic] Central City Blues

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It's not every day a pair of legs as fine as Bartholemew "Barry" Allen's walks into the offices of private investigators Mick Rory and Leonard Snart - and he's bringing trouble with him.00:09:45 :: Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] Central City Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Central City Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141417) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wxdqptv02jvp694/%5BDCTV%5D%20Central%20City%20Blues.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1URmeBRxs2gNQnDFtzsJeXxA7-6c8GbUW)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Litra’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
